Hermione, Angel of Death
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: When Hermione died, there were many things that surprised her. One of them had been the offer to be Death. She was sent to the most tumultuous time period of China to ferry the dead. Just when she thought things couldn't differ from their track, fate surprised her again! Epilogue Up! Hermione Granger/ Zhuge Liang
1. In Which Hermione Became Death

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to their respective companies.

A/N: I think other than the fact that Takeshi Kaneshiro is one of my most favorite Asian actors of all time, Zhuge Liang the historical figure had always piqued my interest. I did spend several years teaching back and forth on him and his writings, even if it's just in passing.

* * *

Hermione stood beside her grave. She did not regret her death, nor did she regret any of the actions she took that may have led up to it. But there had been some things that quite surprised her.

The first thing that surprised her, had been that offer Death, whoever or whatever was in that cloaked figure offered her. Basically, the man, if she can call it that, offered her a "job" that gets her the perks (unlimited money to purchase whatever she may want in the living realm), a nice home in a realm discrete from both time and space, a library of books containing a variety of obscure, rare books, some dating as far back as the beginning of mankind's writing and others from a time when mankind have decided to move to different planets for survival. She will have the knowledge of ages as she sees the experience of mankind in its best and in its worst. She can either accept this job of ferrying the dead or she can move on to the other life. She had been concerned about the lack of companionship that might slowly whittle her into insanity, seeing that she was already starting to feel the pangs of loneliness in the short span of time since she'd died, but Death had been quick to assure her that she can mingle with mortals, albeit in disguise if she is not ferrying them. Also, her soul will call out to its _anima gemella_ or its other half, that she will be drawn to that person and accompany him or her until his or her death and she can offer that person to accompany her in her journey. Anyone else would not be a perfect fit or synch. She was given some time to accept this offer but meanwhile she sat on her grave, a morbid fascination or attraction she still couldn't understand or shake off.

She had already seen her family, Monica and Wendell Wilkins. They were perfectly happy in Australia, unaware of her death. Harry and the Weasleys are in mourning, for the death of their own son Fred, and even her own death. The second thing that surprised her in death came in the form of the newly elected Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. She barely had any interaction with the man, except for conversations about Arithmancy, muggle technology (he needed it for his part time as secretary for the PM), and theories, both magical and even on the events leading or going on during the second wizardry war. Thus, she had been surprised to see him crying in front of her grave. Sobbing like someone close to him died. He told her that he never thought she'd go before him, that she'd die during the war because she was meant for so much more. She was supposed to have a long happy successful life because she's Hermione Granger. He begged for her forgiveness for falling in love with her when he is already 32 and she is just an 18 year old girl, but he'd never seen her as a girl. He fought the feeling, not wanting her to know because of the impropriety of his affections. Now, he could never tell her.

Hermione didn't know what to feel or what to say. She didn't even know how she would react if she found out about it when she was alive. She didn't find his affection repulsive at all. She may not have feelings for him, but she realized that in her life, he came closest to understanding her. But she knew, that like her feelings for Ron, it was not meant to be, they were not meant to be by fates. It was just a feeling but she knew that soul mates rarely meet, even if everyone has a half to their soul. She wasn't looking for a lover; she is after all just an 18 year old girl who lived a fairly sheltered life. What she needed more was someone to just talk to.

In the end, curiosity won over, Hermione decided that perhaps being Death may not be so bad. To think that Death is an evil that humanity is plagued of is wrong because she knew well enough that death leads to progress and even the advancement of civilization and humanity, even if it does go through a cyclical process of hardships and discord. At her resolve, Death mentioned that this had been his reason for choosing her, her ideals and her determination. As soon as she agreed to take on the role as the Angel of Death, the cloaked figure leant forward and kissed her forehead as she felt warmth and darkness engulf her.

* * *

 _AD 181 Lang Ya Guo, Yang Du County_

How Hermione knew where she was and what year she was in a surprise in itself. She also knew, with her usage of the time turner that time is not something that happens in a straight line. But why she was assigned to be in this time period is a no brainer. These times were, even with her limited understanding of history, a tumultuous time period.

All she knew at this point is that Hogwarts had not yet been built and that China, the country she found herself in is in turmoil. A woman screamed in a small poor cottage, crying out in pain. 'Am I supposed to carry on her soul to the other life?' Hermione asked herself. But the feeling of pull she instinctively knew she was supposed to feel when she is supposed to cross over a soul wasn't there, yet. She saw that there were no one around, except for three small children who looked at their mother in worry, unsure of what to do. Hermione didn't know what to do except to help, seeing that she didn't feel the need to pull this young mother to the grave.

She read enough about sterilization, and relaxing a mother to help, at least minimally to allow her to give birth. She asked the eldest boy to boil water. She then asked the girls to get clean cloths, and if they can't find any, to wash rags and give it to her. She assisted the young mother to a bed. After a few hours of labor, the mother gave birth. The father arrived just in time to see the birth of his son.

Hermione smiled and looked at the boy happily. This had been her first time to see birth. She cleaned the boy, before handing him to his father. Before she left, she kissed the boy on his forehead. She could swear she distinctly saw a dimple on his right cheek.

She really have to check out her home and her library. See what she can do about her living conditions. She stepped into her realm thinking about taking up a hobby. 'Maybe music, I can learn a musical instrument.' She thought to herself as she stepped in front of her new home.

* * *

 _AD 182 Lang Ya Guo, Yang Du County_

She had already crossed over a number of souls in the matter of two years of her job. Some she crossed directly, most she tasked on her "angels" as she calls the winged statues that come to life to do her bidding. She walked once more into the cottage she first went in upon her arrival to this era. She looked at the children huddled together grieving for a mother she helped gave birth some time ago.

She extended her hand to the woman, who instantly recognized her. She didn't see fear in her eyes, unlike many of those whom she crossed over. There was resignation, an understanding that her life is only up to that point. Instead, she was worried for her children and for her newborn son. Hermione really didn't know what her children's fate would be, but she comforts the woman nevertheless, telling her that everything would be okay.

After the helped the mother cross-over, the child tugged at her robes. This was the child she helped the woman gave birth to. "Will my mother be fine in the afterlife?" The child asked. Hermione knew that despite the fact that Death does not determine where a soul goes she knew that somehow the woman led a blameless life and would probably not suffer in the other realm. Still, to assure him would be to lie and she couldn't do that. Instead, she kissed three-year-old's forehead before leaving without a word.

* * *

 _AD 188 Lang Ya Guo, Yang Du County_

"Zhuge Gui, your time is up." Hermione said sadly. This had been the husband of the woman whom she helped gave birth to when she first arrived. She knew that this meant their kids would be orphaned. The man did not say a word but nodded his head in understanding as she led him to the other side. This time it had been Hermione who asked, "How will your children fare?" Zhuge Gui just nodded his head. "My brother will take care of them, raise them as his own." He answered before sadly walking across to the other side.

She couldn't help herself but visit the boy. She stood some distance away from his home, she saw the young boy, between his siblings hiding from sight as Cao Cao's soldiers pillaged their village and killed those who tried to fight back or those who didn't want to leave their homes. She cringed as the children watched Cao Cao's troops kill, rape and maim. Zhuge Liang, as the boy came to be called saw her and started crying, he had been silent before, unlike his siblings. She teleported to him and he walked some while back from his siblings. "Your father said your uncle will take care of you." She whispered. She kissed his forehead and took the boy in her arms as he sobbed.

* * *

 _Spring AD 197 Jing Zhuo_

Zhuge Liang watched her warily after she cross-over his uncle. She had often wondered why he can see her when most of the living can't. Sometimes, some ghosts with such ties and attachments to the living realm can't even see her. She thought that their ties came from the fact that she helped his mother give birth to him. But even before then, she was drawn to him. She couldn't understand and now, she can't even understand why she's affected by his wariness.

"You haven't changed." He said finally. "You know." She asked. He nodded. "My uncle had been of ill health for months. This is one of those cases where death is merciful." He answered. Hermione nodded. "Aren't you forgetting to kiss my forehead?" asked the 17-year-old Zhuge Liang mischievously, a small dimple appearing on his right cheek. Before Hermione could react, Zhuge Liang tugged on her robes and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, Hermione felt solid and very visible. She looked around in confusion and frowned at the boy. "What have you done?" She asked in panic. She noted that people now see her. She pulled at her veil to cover her face and grabbed the impertinent boy with her to the nearest reflective surface. Her face wasn't hers anymore, but that of an adolescent beautiful Chinese girl. Huang Chengyan, whom Zhuge Liang could swear was childless before this called out to her. "Yue Ying!" He shouted. Hermione was dumb founded and looked at Zhuge Liang in worry. The boy shrugged.

"Your mother had been asking where you've been." Chengyan asked the girl, he then looked at Hermione's hands still entwined with Zhuge Liang's. "Is he your suitor, daughter?" Hermione was still in too much shock to reply but Zhuge Liang had been quick to answer. "Yes, I wish to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Chengyan nodded and told the boy that he would be contacting his older brother for arrangements. He then bid his daughter to come home with him. Zhuge Liang nodded at Hermione, who have already gained her wits and gave the boy a painful kick on his left shin. He held on to his shin. "Just play along, it would be better if you were in my protection." He said as he half whimpered in pain.

"This is all your fault!" She hissed at him before she left with her "father".

* * *

 _Summer AD 197 Long Zhong_

"I had to undergo some sort of virginity test by that matchmaker. They actually checked me down there. My "mother" held me down. She was so strong." Hermione said in an outraged tone. Zhuge Liang cocked his head at that. "It's not done in the world of the dead?" He asked. "I wasn't born in the world of the dead. I was born almost two thousand years from now. No, women are not treated like that in my time. Or at least not from where I was born." She replied in irritation. Zhuge Liang was smiling at her mischievously. Hermione scowled at him and placed a pillow between them as they lay side by side on the bed. "Did you know that Huang Yueying, whoever she is, is just 14 years old?" She asked her "husband". Zhuge Liang nodded. "Yes, I heard that. But I swear just before I kissed your forehead, Chengyan and his wife didn't have any children." He replied. "What if something bad happens to the balance of the universe because of what you did?" Hermione asked him worriedly. Zhuge Liang did not give an answer to that and instead turned out the lamps. "You touch me, I'll kill you." Hermione said to gritted teeth.

Zhuge Liang laughed at that and kissed her forehead before she could do anything. "There, I've kissed you again. I can die a happy death." He replied. "I'm really concerned about how this happened. Even in Death, things have some sort of order. A body can't just pop out of nowhere." Hermione said. Zhuge Liang sleepily mussed her hair which had her swatting his hand away.

Hermione would wake up sometime at dawn with her "husband" using her as some sort of bolster pillow, limbs tangled and his face nuzzling her neck. She gave him a good kick before realizing that somehow time she was back in her duties as the Death.

* * *

· Age in China is counted from conception, thus a one year old child to the Western culture is only 2 years of age


	2. In Which Hermione Became a Man's Wife

A/N: A special thanks goes to Xi-Hime for being supportive and to SereniteRose for the sweet words of encouragement!

* * *

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to their respective companies.

* * *

 _AD 200 Cottage of Zhuge Liang, Long Zhong_

He knows she continues on with her work as Death, saying that somehow for every day she spent in her physical body as Yueying, she gets to relive the day as Death. Every night, she sleeps on the same bed as him with only a pillow between them. Despite this protection, he is still free to gaze at her lovely face from his side of the bed.

She looks different in her persona as Death, Hermione Granger, as she said her name was, an odd pale white skin he'd never seen on a person, freckled face, brown hair curly and untamed, and a cute upturned nose. Yet, as his wife, Huang Yueying, she possesses the perfect complexion, almond eyes, aquiline nose and lovely rosebud lips. But even if at these times, she looks different, the feeling he has for her is the same. He feels pulled towards her. Like man is pulled to the ground. Even as a child when he saw her on at work, even when she didn't notice him, he felt that pull.

He remembered the story of the daughter of the Jade Emperor, the weaver girl, Zhinu whose magical robe a mortal stole to steal her away from heavens to become his bride. He felt the same way with his bride. He felt that he stole her away from her duties, binding her to him, even if it is only for the brief course of his life. Yet, somehow, he couldn't let her go.

He kissed her forehead again. She is wrong if she thinks he's only doing it to irritate her or to flirt. He kisses her forehead to continue binding her to him and to assure himself that she is still there. He then drew the covers around them as he "accidentally" removed the pillow between them and held her body against his.

* * *

 _AD 200 Kingdom of W, Same Date_

It had been three years (or is it six, time is a very difficult thing to keep track of) of learning both what it is like to be human in this day and age and to see humanity as Death.

Right now, as her physical body is seeing through the arrangements of their seeds for the planting season, she watched her husband's older brother join one of the leading warlords of this time period. Being assigned to China in this time period, she realized that the best way to do her job is to rotate between the warlords. To be fair, they are slowly being decimated by Cao Cao, one of the most fearsome strategic warlords of this period. It was a good thing her husband is a pacifist and abhor war as much as she did.

As she watched her "angels" help souls cross over from the battlefield she mused about her situation. By now she realized that for women of this age, it is not only war that kills. The idea of hunger for the peasants of this time differs greatly from her previous idea of hunger. Hunger means the inability to eat for a day or more for many of these people. Many even died of starvation, which led to the previous large scale revolt that tore this empire apart.

But for women, the wives or even daughters of the men of these times, life is even more dangerous. One's husband can be a wife or daughter to death if they do not do their duties to satisfaction. They are also vulnerable during those times when soldiers pillaged through, stealing food from the villagers and raping women. Families are displaced all because of the endless war.

In retrospect, she realized that Zhuge Liang, her "husband" is not a bad man. She realized that the reason why they never go hungry in his farm is because of his industry and innovations. The man is diligent, not only at work but in his studies. Also, he doesn't criticize her lack of housekeeping abilities or cooking skills and had scrimped and saved up to hire a help around the house as he patiently taught her how to cook and do women's chores around the home.

He also had not forced intimacies on her. She knew that there was no concept of marital rape at this time and many women, younger than her physical body even, had suffered through rape and beatings at the hands of their husbands. She should know, given the fact that she ferried their souls to the other realm. Although, his attempts at wooing her is very cute, never one for frivolous sentimentalities, he gives her completely practical things. Things he'd invented to help in the farm or around the house, mortar and pestle, a bamboo steamer for dimsum, a pillow or a nice blanket.

Once he even invented a small massager, which looks like a toy car with handle and rough wheels. It was a good massager and she had used it on several occasions. He offered to give use the massager on her or even give her a massage himself, but her answer took form in preparing beddings on the floor and making him sleep there, seeing that it was summer and he couldn't die of cold. But he kissed her forehead again, before she could react as he settled down on the floor to sleep.

As she went home for the evening, her duties as Death finished, she walked inside the house and saw her "husband" kissing her forehead before he held her sleeping form against him. She smiled despite of herself, with the realization that after almost 3 years of marriage, she might be starting to have a crush on the guy.

* * *

 _AD 202 Yuan Shao's Household, City of Ye_

The deceased prominent warlord refused to leave the mortal realm. Hermione had allowed one of her "angels" to cross him over but he refused. He wanted to see what would happen after his death. She was just in time to see his principal wife order the death of his five other consorts. "Your wife is a jealous woman." Hermione noted. Yuan Shao nodded. "That is the way of women. Aren't you jealous of your husband's other consorts? Or is everything peaceful in heaven?" Yuan Shao asked of the deity, he knew to be in charge of those who came earlier to cross him over.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "My husband does not have any other wives or consorts." She replied. "Female slaves, then?" the deceased lord asked in curiosity. Hermione laughed at his curiosity. "You know most souls would be asking me what the other life would look like for them." She stated. "No, he does not have any female slaves and as far as I know is not interested in men or boys." She replied to answer his curiosity. The lord nodded. "I understand why he would prefer to be tied solely to you. You are a beautiful woman. As for asking about the other realm, I will know soon enough what the other realm will look like, so it is futile to ask, my lady." Hermione cocked her head at that. "What do I look like to you?" She asked in curiosity. The lord then started describing her beauty with some sort of poetic verses that Hermione had to just nod and nudge him to the other realm to shut him up.

This galvanized Hermione's realization that the physical appearance of the body is irrelevant in the spiritual realm. She may still identify herself as Hermione, but her appearance depends on the perspective of the soul who saw her. They may perceive her to be beautiful as a soul, but there were those who saw her eyes as terrible and frightening when there were others, who like this man, had not been afraid to literally stare Death in the face. Zhuge Liang is just a special case, he may see and describe the variety of her disguises but it so happens that he just know her. She still hasn't figured out why she's stuck in that physical body every other day. She had been going a bit nuts researching the possible reasons for this but none of the books in Death's home had been able to give appropriate answer.

As she walked inside Zhuge Liang's cottage, she saw her husband still up, studying the classics while her physical body rested. She sat beside him. Zhuge Liang nodded his acknowledgement but continued to read. Hermione leaned to rest her head on Zhuge Liang's shoulder. The man merely smiled, continued his reading as he gave her a scroll she can read. Hermione, still leaning towards him started reading as well. She didn't know how long they have together since humans of this era dies so early but she would just enjoy his company as much as she can.

* * *

 _AD 204 Long Zhong_

Hermione, in the body of Yueying brushed her hair some more. She didn't understand why she felt uneasy when Zhuge Jin, Zhuge Liang's older brother suggested for the third time that they join him in the Kingdom of Wu, under the rule of Sun Quan. She really didn't want Zhuge Liang to be involved in war. The man gently turned his brother down, saying that he prefers the solitude of the farming life. When Zhuge Jin left to go back home to Wu later that day, Hermione retreated to their room and cried with what she can only feel as relief. "What's wrong?" Zhuge Liang asked his wife of seven years. Hermione shook her head. "I'm just relieved you wouldn't go to war or ally yourself to a warlord." Zhuge Liang sat beside her on the bed and kissed her lips, much to both of their surprise. Hermione's eyes widened but Zhuge Liang started apologizing. Hermione shook her head. "Stay, just stay… Please just hold me." Hermione asked him. The man then lied down beside her and held Hermione.

"Did you know that our cow gave birth to two calves? We have two additional heifers." Zhuge Liang told his wife. Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm. "Really? That's lucky. Cows rarely have twins." Hermione exclaimed. "So when will be trying for our own?" He asked, a running inside joke between the two as they have yet to even have intimacies. Instead of a swat at him or a scowl Hermione merely smiled and said, "Maybe sometime later… When we're ready…" she answered meaningfully. Her husband just grinned and nuzzled her hair.

* * *

 _AD 207 Long Zhong_

Seven years into their marriage, Hermione and Zhuge Liang had finally become intimate. On their eight year, they finally became lovers, spouse in every sense of the way. On their ninth year together, Hermione had stopped thinking of him as her husband in concept of enclosed quotation marks seeing that no matter how brief his lifespan is compared to her eternal life, she will still miss his company once he'd gone to the other side.

She is supposed to be 24 and he, 27 but they've finally noticed that she is not aging as fast as most humans. Her physical body still looked to be in her teens while most humans of this era looked older than their actual age. Thus, she took to veiling herself to conceal not only her almost agelessness but as a protection for the lustful men of this era as she had just seen a bunch of bandits rape a girl who was only a mere child and killed her with their viciousness.

After Liu Bei's third visit, she knew what decision her husband made, it was a decision that he had since the second time Liu Bei visited in the dead of winter. "Do you have to join him?" She asked worriedly. Zhuge Liang nodded. "I've already explained the reason why…" "Yes, I know the logical reason. I've heard it many times from you. But keeping the balance of power through war; wouldn't really end this. You know that!" Hermione replied cutting him off. Zhuge Liang placed a hand on her shoulder. "But Cao Cao has to be stopped. He is gaining too much power." He replied.

Hermione kept quiet at that and instead looked up the thatched roofing of their modest cottage. It wasn't that he wanted to just help Liu Bei because he believed in him, of course he did, after all he refused to join Sun Quan, but it all boiled down to the death of his father, their displacement from Lang Ya Guo, and his being orphaned at such a young age. He hated Cao Cao's rise to power at the expense of the people, who like his family, have lost everything. At her abrupt silence, Zhuge Liang gathered his wife into his arms.

"When do you pack?" She asked. "When do we pack, you mean. You don't think I will leave you here, do you?" He asked. "Why not?" Hermione asked. "For one, the war might reach the doors of Long Zhong, while my brother has his farm and home nearby, he has his own family to think of. Second, I know you get restless after you do your duties of ferrying the dead, so you might be lonesome without me." He answered. Hermione scowled and swatted at him before settling down beside him, inhaling his scent.

"It's probably easier to come with you. I'd get more access to dead people." Hermione said ruefully, which had Zhuge Liang staring up the ceiling of their room for the rest of the night.


	3. In Which Hermione Died Again

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to their respective companies.

* * *

 _AD 208 Xia Kuo_

They just lost at the Battle of Changban, even with all of the efforts Liu Bei's generals and soldiers put in. They had even used Zhuge Liang's tactic of blinding the enemy using the reflection of the sun. This battle cost the lives of so many, souls she would soon ferry. The souls of soldiers who've died from both sides are indistinct when it comes to the spirit world. Hermione stood in silence beside her husband as he tried to tell Liu Bei to leave the peasants for now, seeing that Cao Cao's forces wouldn't kill them. Liu Bei had not given his troops additional support as he was busy leading the peasants away from battle and away from Cao Cao's marauding forces. While this compassion had been the reason why Zhuge Liang chose to follow him, it ultimately cost them this battle.

In the aftermath, as Liu Bei retreated to Xia Kuo, Zhuge Liang convinced him that he can go to the Kingdom of Wu to convince Sun Quan to be their ally against Cao Cao. It was then that Hermione realized that her husband is quite mercenary in his ways. She followed him to their tent. "You plan on having Sun Quan's troops to stay at front, don't you?" She asked. Zhuge Liang considered this. "If he will join us," he answered. Hermione then had a realization. "If Liu Bei and Sun Quan joined forces they have a better chance of defeating Cao Cao." Zhuge Liang nodded. "Their alliance might forge through beyond this battle, which means a more stable division of power in this area. Their forces might try to whittle away at each other's borders later but you are buying time so that Liu Bei time to rebuild his strength." Hermione said analytically. Zhuge Liang smiled with pride. "I did run the details by you." He said. Hermione grinned back. "But this is the bigger picture." She replied. Zhuge Liang nodded. "You're really more manipulative and conniving than most people give you credit for." Hermione told him admiringly, which had the man laughing.

* * *

 _AD 208 Chi Bi (Red Cliff), the fortress of Zhou Yu_

Princesses are meant to be demure, sweet and docile. Sun Shangxiang is not even close. She also knew that princesses are meant to be given away to political marriages, a pawn to further their families' ambitions and strongholds. She hated the idea. She envies Xiao Qiao for the passionate love she shares with her husband. Now, that woman is meant to be a princess more than Shangxiang herself. Yet, she is more of an inspiration, of a distant ideal of love and romance that even tomboyish Shangxiang aspires for. But if there is one woman Sung Shangxiang envies and would love to hate, it would have to be Huang Yueying.

Yet, the woman is nice, sincere and thus, quite difficult to hate. Shangxiang just wants to hate her for her good fortune in life. She envies the woman's marriage to Liu Bei's strategist, Zhuge Liang. Many people just don't understand the princess. They only see her as privileged in her life and status. But Sun Shangxiang is not just a princess, she is a real person with hopes and dreams. She wants to be seen as an equal and treated with respect not only for her status or even looks but for her personality, her mind and her ideals.

There had only been one who sees her as a worthwhile person, Zhuge Liang. He sees her potential and her determination. He somehow managed to understand her, when the people who surrounds her, those whom she'd been with all her life, couldn't. Too bad their different status in life hinders such marriage. Even if it didn't, everyone knows he is completely devoted to his wife, up to a point of worship. They say that he didn't even have any other wives, concubines or female slaves as his life completely revolves around his wife. He is similar to Zhou Yu in his affection for his wife except Zhou Yu doesn't involve his wife directly in his battle plans. Meanwhile, Zhuge Liang runs every plan, every strategy by her, while he did come up with idea, Yueying criticizes the holes in those strategies and he would take note. How many men does Shangxiang know who respects their wife that much?

To be fair, the woman is someone she respects. She is strong willed and determined. She manages the medical tent with a precision of a battle scarred general, which from the losses Liu Bei suffered, Huang Yueying probably is. She once stitched up a badly wounded soldier who was trashing around the medical tent. She grabbed him and knocked him out, saying that he would die if he didn't allow her to treat him. After some rest, he recovered quite well. He was extremely grateful to Kong Ming's wife, a woman of many virtues. Of course, there were rumors of her beauty, of how she tested Zhuge Liang in his suit by pretending to be ugly. The only hitch in their relationship, for Shangxiang, is that the man allegedly veils his wife to prevent eyes from coveting the beauty that is his. Intrigued, she asked him about this but he merely smiled before rushing off to attend to other matters.

Another reason why the princess really can't hate Yueying is that unlike many of the women in the fortress, isn't shocked by her tomboyish behavior and even reinforced it by saying, "If someone says you have to change so they can love you, they never really loved you at all." Her husband nodded her agreement, respect seen clearly in his eyes. She dreams of a marriage similar to that but knew that man is one of a kind and it is unlikely that she would ever find someone else like him. But she is quite pragmatic, she may not have him as her husband but she certainly would be of use to him and this war, even if it kills her. With this mind frame, she volunteers to be Zhuge Liang's spy on Cao Cao's side.

* * *

 _AD 208 Chi Bi Aftermath_

Hermione, in her astral form stood beside her husband. "When will it ever end, Ah Liang?" She asked. Zhuge Liang shook his head, but didn't answer and held her close to him, guilt rising to his throat.

* * *

 _AD 234 Wu Zhang Yuan_

Hermione's physical body felt weak, tired and somehow she knew her hold on this body is about to go. She asked her husband's sister-in-law to mind the children as she laid down for a while for some rest. Huang Yueying would never rise again, leaving an 8 year old and a 3 year old motherless.

As soon as she was pulled out of her body, she realized the reason why. Because on the battlefield of Wu Zhang Yuan, her husband just died of an illness she didn't even know he had.

Hermione scowled at Zhuge Liang. "We just left our sons orphaned." She said as she watched her brother in law and sisters in law organize their funeral. Zhuge Liang shrugged. "They are in good hands." He replied. She scowled at that. "Your father said the same thing about you and your siblings." Zhuge Liang nodded. "But it is to be expected. After all, mortals die." He answered pragmatically. He had been surprised to find that his body reverted back to its appearance when he was in his late 20s. Hermione had tears on her eyes. "I will miss you, husband." She murmured as she turned to lead him to the other realm. He nodded. "I will miss you, too, wife." He answered. Grinning mischievously, he stole a kiss on her forehead, only for the two of them to be engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

 _First, there was nothing, just darkness and then bright light engulfed everything that was once covered in darkness. Things moved slow or fast, Hermione whose hands were clutched on Liang's tightly gripped ones, couldn't even begin to comprehend observance of time, much less what they were seeing. Was that the hand of creation or did he with his stolen kiss really managed to upset the balance of the universe? As she saw the birth of souls, the creation of beings and eventually of man, she understood her purpose, he and she were meant to be, and their purpose is to be Death, seeing as she saw that they were a piece of one separated into two._

* * *

It would be several thousand if not million years, she'd lost track of time, before they got to the point of their existence. Tearfully, she and her husband led their sons and subsequently their grandchildren to the other world. But with their angels, deputized, time seemed so slow. They finally took to exploring the world and collecting books and art works (mostly during wars, when these could have been destroyed). Thank goodness she can fill her home with her ideas of modern comfort, a tele and computer linked to the time she died while Zhuge Liang's comfort meant farming and livestock. He has quite a huge collection, given the fact he started collecting from the beginning of time. He'd release one every once in a while and then sit back and get laughs while scientists try to figure out how an extinct animal or plant appears in their midst.

Their hobbies had to do as the world changed around them, but in essence not at all. Warfare became less personal, as Zhuge Liang puts it. But Hermione begged to differ as it is still the warlords holding on to power, just in different forms and shape. Money is the gauge of power. Zhuge Liang might have been a good strategist, but he really preferred farming over warfare.

During the Battle of Hogwarts, unbeknownst to Harry, it had been Hermione who led him to the other realm where he would meet the soul of both Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort and chose to live. As soon as she was finished delivering Harry back to his body, she saw her husband, in a black cloak approach her younger recently deceased self and offer her a "job". She and her husband watched her younger self linger beside her grave as Kingsley Shacklebolt cried his heart out. It felt like serendipity, when her husband gave her younger self a kiss on her forehead and she disappeared to fulfill her destiny.


End file.
